For years, speaker stands or "lecturns" have been constructed of metal or wood. As such, they are relatively expensive, heavy and cumbersome. Any previous attempts at constructing a speaker stand from plastic or other lightweight, moldable materials have not been successful because of their relative "flimsiness", and also because of their tendency to be top heavy.